


the trainer that had to manny bulbasaurs

by faedipper



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: i had to transfer them to get a venusaur tought, inspired by the time i had 20 bulbasaurs and 4 ivysaurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 05:39:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16804687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faedipper/pseuds/faedipper
Summary: well this is my third fanfic that i post but the first two were like ( i want to burn this in eternal flames of my fear)so please comment what you think about my first (third)





	the trainer that had to manny bulbasaurs

**Author's Note:**

> well this is my third fanfic that i post but the first two were like ( i want to burn this in eternal flames of my fear)  
> so please comment what you think about my first (third)

To say that ash was sad was the euphemism of the century, the oak teacher had explained the situation to him the pokemon league was having trouble getting the novice pokemons league players, and at the ranch had no pokemon that would be good or suitable as some beginner were very strong and experienced to be in the hands of a beginner like charizard or dragonite and others did not have the same potential that was expected of the first pokemon of a coach like weedle or voltorb, he had arrived late due to his alarm clock having broken in the middle in the evening, it was going to take at least a week and at most a month so that a suitable pokemon ash even if he was only 10 years old he understood the delay oak professor could not simply play all his duties to air and ignore his responsibilities to achieve a pokemon for him, would go back home and ....  
It was this, he was beyond determined to get his beginner who did not even think about the unfortunate possibility of what to do if he could not, he decided to leave after thanking the teacher for his time  
When suddenly the door of the laboratory was violently open it was a young man, but he was decidedly older than the ash himself he carried with him a stuffed rope backpack with what appeared to be pokeballs  
Must be an ash coach thought ash or coordinator or creator or anything else related to pokemon,  
The young man apologized for being late and asked if Professor Oak could still help with his problem. He said no, the young man then breathed a sigh of relief, then sat down on the floor and opened his backpack, removed one of the many pokeballs contained therein and opened it. came out a jovial and well-known in Kanto a bulbasauro, oak blinked a few times slightly surprised he opened his mouth in order to ask how in the world to be in possession of a seemingly healthy grass type was a problem when the unknown opened another pokeballs and the other appeared bulbasauro not very different from what it had left before, and then another and another one, continuously revealing even more bulbasauros, it was not long before the lab was full of the beginner grass type the young then almost tired opened the last four pokeballs revealing for a change four ivasaurros , now both oak and ash had their mouths large enough to catch flies if they kept them large. the teacher's mind was doing overtime trying to figure out where someone could have gotten so many pokemons of the same species, if it was a bunch of caterpie or pidgey he would understand they were ordinary pokemons and easy to catch, but all those pokemons were of the bulbasauro line that was rare to find in nature not as much as the famous scyther but was something that was not easily found especially in the wild environment was simply absurd  
And ash was having a similar reaction, he could not be a pokemon expert or anything else he knew more than enough to understand how difficult and almost unreal was the scene in front of him, he decidedly envious, what he did not would give to have one of those many bulbasauros in the front salt, it would be the universe laughing in your face showing one of the three beginners that had lost in the present day  
The boy the proud owner of those many green pokemons spoke  
Well my first pokemon was a bulbasauro, it was a gift from mine had erika and as you may have guessed it was a bulbasauro that at the moment and an ivysaur, after a week I found another pokemon from bulbasauro line and I thought why not and I captured it more after that I found more and more of them, it was almost as if they were me, after two months I was with more bulbasauros than I could care and was driving me crazy, do not misunderstand me I love these little faces but I can not continue to take care of all of them every day it seems that I lose a little more of my sanity, at first I was thinking of giving some almost all of them to Erika but she said that the league was having problems getting beginner pokemons for new coaches so I thought to come here, so I want to offer you a deal I'll give you 14 of my bulbasauros and I'll take two plus my four ivysaur  
Professor Oak agreed enthusiastically, happy that he could study such a pokemon and even more excited knowing that he would solve the present problem of the young gray  
So it was done  
The young man would visit the bulbasauros regularly after all he had been attached to them enough to have given each of them a name and to know the characteristics that set them apart from the others, ash chose one of the many bulbasauros at disposal and promised to take good care of dino name of the youngest bulbasauro that gabe had picked up, that way ash started his journey and could not be happier with himself

**Author's Note:**

> do you like it


End file.
